Disciples of Abaddon
, , or |avgstrength = 13,414 |totalnukes = 40 |rank = |score = 0.73 }} Disciples of Abaddon (DoA) is a growing alliance on the Green sphere. It was founded October 14, 2010. History Disciples of Abaddon Charter Sections: *Government *Rules and Regulations *Membership *Allegiance *Decleration of War and Use of Nuclear Weapons *Disciplinary Proceedure *Amendments Section 1: Government Article 1: The Triumvir Oligarchy Disciples of Abaddon's government shall be ruled by 3 officials, those being the King and 2 Regents. All decisions must be discussed between the 3 members with the King being able to make the final call unless both Regents disagree with his decision. In cases of emergency, the King may make a decision without consulting the Regents but he must confer with them both as soon as possible. If the King is absent, the Regents may make a decision without consulting the King so long as they both agree and confer with the King upon his return. Article 2: The Seat of Chancellor There shall be 3 Chancellors to oversee the daily activities of the alliance. While they have no official power to influence the alliance's policies, each Chancellor will be given control over their area of the alliance. They are required to host regular counsel with the Regents and seek guidance before implimenting any new programs to ensure their focus is aligned with the over all focus of the alliance. Article 3: The Title of Lord Each department within the alliance shall have its own Lord. Lords are to be the eyes and the ears of the Chancellors, helping to impliment their programs and steer their department towards the Chancellor's goals. Article 4: Removal and Replacement of the King If the performance of the King is found lacking due to mismanagement or lack of presence, a vote may be held to replace the King. The participants in the vote will be the Regents and all 3 Chancellors. In order for the King to be replaced, both Regents and 1 Chancellor must vote for it. Only the 2 Regents have the right to claim the throne. If both Regents feel they should be King, the Chancellors must hold a vote. The Regent who receives 2 of the 3 votes then inherits the throne. If only one Regent wishes to claim the throne, the vote may be passed over. Article 5: Openings in Government All Government positions will be given at the discretion of the Triumvir. Chancellors may be asked to make a recomendation however if it is to replace the Lord under their command or to replace the Chancellor if he is willfully stepping down. Article 6: Government Responsibilities * To ensure the strength and well being of the alliance. * To help counsel and encourage new nations on their growth. * To create a fun and enjoyable atmosphere where people make friends as well as dicsuss game issues. * To work towards building a strong and stable influence in CN politics. * To foster and nurture friendly relations with our allies both in peace time and war. * To provide military support to all nations in DOA as well as all allies we are treatied with. Section 2: Rules and Regulations Breaking any of the following rules or regulations will result with you being brought before the Triumvir for possible disciplinary action or expulsion. Tech raiding is not allowed under any circumstances. Declaring war on a nation without prior authorization during peace time is not allowed. All tech deals must be completed as agreed upon by all parties involved. All Disciples are required to follow the wonder outline. All Disciples must be on the green team, unless otherwise given permission. Any Disciple posts on the CN forums must be respectful of those involved. Section 3: Membership Article 1: Privledge of Membership Getting a membership to DOA is a privledge and should be treated as such. All members are required to follow DOA rules and regulations as well as stay active on the forums to maintain their membership. Article 2: Rights as a Member All members are guaranteed the right to protection provided by fellow alliance members and allies. If the member needs protection due to their own action which breaks any DOA rules or regulations, this right is null and void. Every member has the right to take part in all programs ran by the alliance as long as they meet the program's set requirements. All members are guaranteed the right to express their opinions, whether positive or negative about the alliance's inner and outer workings so long as they do so in a respectful manner. Name calling or use of abusive language makes this right null and void. Any member accused of breaking any rules or regulations has the right to defend themselves before the Triumvir before receiving any disciplinary actions. If they disagree with the Triumvir's decision, they may appeal to the Chancellors. All 3 Chancellors must agree against the Triumvir's decision for it to be revoked. Section 4: Allegiance Article 1: Alliance Comes First All Disciples acknowledge and accept that the alliance as a whole comes before any individual nation. No treaties may be entered into that could put DOA's sovereignty at risk. Article 2: Allies All allies are to be treated as if they are one and the same as DOA. The well being of their nations is just as important as the well being of our own. If called upon, DOA will go to war to defend an ally as if DOA itself has been declared upon. DOA promises to keep in close contact with their allies and work to build a friendly and long lasting relationship at all times. Section 5: Decleration and Execution of War Article 1: Acceptable DOW Reasons Attacks made against a Disciple with the opposing alliance refusing to resolve the issue peacefully. An alliance poses itself as a threat to DOA's sovereignty over its own nations. A nation is caught sending spies to a Disciple's nation with the approval of their alliance's government. An alliance is caught actively poaching DOA members. A rogue nation has declared on a Disciple. Article 2: Approval of War Individual wars may be approved by any member of the Triumvir. Alliance wide wars must be approved unanimously by all 3 members of the Triumvir. Article 3: Use of Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are not allowed to be used unless the other alliance involved in the war uses them first. Even then, the Triumvir must give the go ahead before any Disciple can launch a nuclear missle. Section 6: Disciplinary Proceedings Article 1: Minor Infractions All minor infractions will be handled with a warning. In the event that a minor infraction is commited twice by the same member, (even if they are not the same infraction) the consequences may be those of a moderate infraction, depending on the ruling of the Triumvir. Article 2: Moderate Infractions A moderate infraction will be handled with a warning and a possible suspension from participating in any alliance backed programs. It could also result with a suspension from the message boards. In the event that a moderate infraction is commited twice by the same member, (even if they are not the same infraction) the consequences may be those of a severe infraction. Article 3: Severe Infractions Severe infractions will result in removal from the alliance and possibly an attack, depending on what the consequences were of your infraction. Nations removed for a severe infraction will not be allowed to return. Section 7: Amendments Amendments can be made to this charter when it is deemed necessary. In order for an amendment to be placed into effect, all 3 Triumvirs and 1 Chancellor must agree to it. Signed October 14, 2010 Fear2012 - King Empress Kiley - Regent Howlin Mad - Regent